Speed Force
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Good News & Bad News. Good news is, Wally's alive. Bad news? He's in the wrong dimension. Canon couples/ Genderbent canon couples. Rated M for language an future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one week.

One very long, very _painful_ week.

Seven days. One hundred-sixty hours. Ten thousand-eighty minutes. It didn't matter how you looked at it, every second was _torture_ for Artemis.

She missed Wally. She missed him so much. All she wanted was for him to have his arms wrapped around her waist, and to tell her everything would be okay.

But that was _never_ going to happen. He was _gone_.

While she was doing the dishes, she got a phone call from Dick.

"_Hello_?" She asked, taking off her rubber gloves an putting the phone against her ear.

"_Artemis_, _there's something weird going on_." Dick sighed.

"_Dick_. _He's gone. Wally is gone and he's never coming back._" Artemis sighed.

"_No_, _that's not what I'm talking about. Something happened. Barry and Bart are checking it out now_." He said.

"_Where is it_?" She asked.

"_In the Arctic. Where Wally died_." Dick sighed.

* * *

As Bart and Barry raced through the Artic, a number of things raced through both of their minds.

What had caused the disturbance? Was it Wally? Or something else?

"Was this event in the history books, kid?" Barry asked his Grandson.

"**_No_**. Wally wasn't supposed to die, either! This is all my fault!" Bart groaned, hitting himself in the face.

"Hey, Bart. It's _not_ your fault. You couldn't have known." Barry sighed.

"How much did the future change?" He asked Bart.

"You don't want to- _**whoa**_!" Bart yelped, as something zoomed past them, going the opposite direction.

The object pushed between the two of them, and kept on running.

"What the!?" Barry cried.

"Gramps! Look! Red and yellow! It's gotta be Wally!" Bart cried, pointing to the figure.

"_Kid_! _Kid_!" Barry hollered, running after the third speedster. Bart ran after his grandpa.

"_Wally_! **_WALLY_**! Stop!" Barry hollered.

Bart ran ahead of his grandpa, towards the speedster in Wally's costume. He purposely crashed into them, knocking them down and sending them flying into the ice.

Bart stopped running, a small smirk on his face. But the smirk left when he saw who he had knocked down.

The speedster had emerald green eyes, and fire engine red hair.

In fact, they looked just like Wally.

Except this speedster was a _girl_.

"Oh _shit_!" She squeaked, as Barry caught up to them.

Barry took one look at the girl, blinked twice, and pressed his com link.

"_Flash to Watchtower. We've got ourselves... A problem_." He sighed, staring down at the confused girl.

* * *

"You're... A _girl_?" Superman stated, eyeing the female speedster.

"Last I checked I was." She shrugged, eating some chips, her feet on the interrogation table.

Black Canary, Superman, and Batman were interrogating her. Flash wanted to join, but he wasn't allowed due to personal reasons.

"You know, I'm just as confused as you guys are." She stated.

"How so?" Batman asked.

"Well for one, where I come from, you two are girls." She said, pointing to Batman and Superman.

"And you are a boy." She told Black Canary.

"So, every one is a different gender where you're from?" Canary asked.

"Pretty much." She said. "From what I can tell, I'm in a different demension. _Huh_. Guess that's what happens when you disappear. I'm such an _idiot_!" She groaned, slapping he forehead.

"By the way your Flash reacted, I take it my male counterpart is named _Wally_. If we're all lucky, he's stuck back at my place. _Man_! Paul's gonna freaking _kill me_!" She groaned.

"_Paul_?" Superman questioned.

"_Apollo_. My boyfriend of five and a half years. He hates it when I call him _Paul_. Or _Pauly_. In his words, _it's just Apollo_... Male me wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend named _Artemis_, would he?" She questioned.

"Yes. Would you, like to meet her?" Dinah questioned.

"Sure! I've always wanted to see what Apollo looks like with boobs! I'm _Willow_, by the way. But just _Willow_. _Only Apollo and Dixie are allowed I call me Will_." She informed them.

"_Dixie_?" Batman asked.

"Genderbent Nightwing." She said.

* * *

"_You're... A female version... Of Wally_?" Artemis questioned, her and Dick staring at the girl, now known as Willow, who was still in her Kid Flash costume.

"Pretty much." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

"So, what exactly happened?" Dick asked her.

"I was running around the crystal with Beth and Bethany- _my versions of Barry and Bart_- and I kept getting hit. Next thing I know, I'm disappearing and then **_poof_**! I'm here. The same thing probably happened to Wally." She explained.

"What's your name?" Dick asked.

"_Willow_. _Willow Rebecca West_." She told them.

"You're _Artemis_. And you're... Sorry, what's your name?" Willow asked Dick.

"... _Dick_." He sighed.

Willow sniggered. "Awe man! I'm never gonna let _Dixie_ live this down." She smiled.

"_Dixie_?"

"Female you." Willow explained.

"Which reminds me, Apollo and Dixie should be dealing with Wally _right_... _About_... _Now_." She said.

"Oh! Before I forget? Where will I be staying?" Willow asked.

* * *

"_Oof_!" Wally groaned, as the female version of Bart, known as Beth, slammed into him, causing him to crash into the ice.

"What the _hell_?" He yelped, when he saw that it was a girl who had crashed into him.

"Where am I!?" He ordered.

Bethany, otherwise known as Barry's counterpart, caught up with them and her jaw dropped.

"_Bats. Is. Going. To. Kill. Us_." She gulped.

* * *

"_**I'm from another demension?! Are you kidding me!? That shit doesn't exist**_!" Wally hollered, freaking out.

He was in interrogation with Batman, Superman, & Black Canary's counterparts.

"It seems as though when you disappeared, you and our Kid Flash traded places. Why this happened, is unclear to us." Batwoman spoke.

"Traded places? Like she's with my friends." Wally asked.

The three League members nodded.

"Anyway can we get switched back?" Wally asked.

"We don't know. We'll have to ask _Dr. Fate and Zachary_." Superwoman stated

"_Zachary_?"

"He's _Giovanna's_ son." They explained to him.

"Oh! _Male Zatanna_! Got it! So where will I be staying?" Wally asked.

"You could either stay with this demensions versions of your Aunt and Uncle, your parents, or Apollo." Superwoman suggested.

"Who's _Apo_- _oh_. Male Artemis. Hey? Can I meet male Artemis and female Dick?" Wally asked.

"_Dick_?" Batwoman asked.

"_Nightwing_."

"Oh. Uh, sure. We'll notify them."

* * *

"So _this_ is what Will would've looked like as a _boy_!" Dixie smirked, eyeing Wally up and down.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." She grinned.

"_Will_?" Wally questioned.

"_Willow_. Female you." Apollo explained.

"Oh. Female me is named Willow?" He cried.

"Yep."

"Weird. So, where will I be staying?" Wally wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"_With me, I guess_." Artemis and Apollo sighed, speaking to their lovers counterparts.

* * *

**_I honestly don't know about this story. I'll finish it, of course. But it could go anywhere._**

**_I'm taking a break from Sleepless. It's too... Emotional for me, right now._**

**_I'm going to finish Sleepless, but I think I'm going to work on this story for awhile. _**

**_I have a few chapter ideas for my one shot series._**

**_It's been so long since I updated it, I forgot what it's called._**

**_How sad._**

**_Also, I need help with the Genderbent versions of the Team & League._**

**_Batman/Bruce: Batwoman/?_**

**_Superman/Clark: Superwoman/?_**

**_Flash/Barry: Flash/Bethany_**

**_Impulse/Bart: Impulse/Beth_**

**_Artemis/Tigress: Apollo/?_**

**_Nightwing/Dick: Nightwing/Dixie_**

**_Superboy/Conner: Supergirl/Colleen_**

**_Miss Martian/M'gann: ?/Mark_**

**_Zatanna: Zachary_**

**_Dr. Fate/Zatara: Dr. Fate/Giovanna_**

**_Black Canary/Dinah: ?/David_**

**_Green Arrow/Ollie: Green Arrow /Olivia_**

**_Red Arrow/Roy: Red Arrow/Rae_**

**_Arsonal/Roy: Arsonal/Rae_**

**_Beast Boy/Garfield: Changeling/?_**

**_Robin 2/Jason: Robin 2/Jenna_**

**_Robin 3/ Tim: Robin 3/Tammy_**

**_Batgirl/Barbara: ?/Brandon_**

**_Wonder Girl/Cassie: Carson/Wonder Boy_**

**_Wonder Woman/Diana: ?/Daniel_**

**_Blue Beetle/Jaime: Blue Beetle/Jamie_**

**_Martian Manhunter/J'onn: Martian Manhunter/?_**

**_Iris: Isaiah_**

**_Paula: Paul_**

**_Sportsmaster/Lawrence: ?/Lorraine_**

**_Cheshire/Jade: ?/Jake_**

**_Lian: Liam_**

**_So yeah. If someone wasn't mentioned up there, they won't be in this story. Except Wally's parents. But they're going to keep their names._**

**_I'd love it if you all have some suggestions for the ? parts :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well... This is it." Apollo said, opening the front door of him and Willow's apartment.

"It looks... Like me and Arty's place." Wally commented.

"It does? Cool." Apollo said, going into the bedroom to find Wally some clothes. While he was gone, Wally sat on the couch and sighed.

_He missed Artemis. He missed her laugh and smile. What if he was stuck here forever?_

_What if he never got to see her again?_

"Here. I don't usually wear these." Apollo said, handing Wally a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Thanks. So, what's... _Uh_, Willow like?" Wally asked, as Apollo plopped down on the couch beside him.

"_She's physcotic, mental, a pain in the ass, never stops eating, doesn't think before she acts, and she's the only good thing in my life right now_." He sighed, staring at the ground.

"_You love her_." Wally commented.

"_Damn right I do_!" Apollo cried.

"So where's _Brucely_?" Wally asked, looking around for their pit bull.

"Who?" Apollo questioned.

"The dog..." Wally specified.

"Oh! _Nelson's_ staying with Will's parents. I couldn't handle taking care of her. Willow's her favorite, anyway." Apollo shrugged.

"You named your dog _Nelson_?" Wally scoffed.

"You named your dog _Brucely_!" Apollo snapped, punching him in the arm.

"Ow! So, what do you think the girls are doing?" Wally wondered.

* * *

"This is it. Make yourself comfy while I find something for you to wear." Artemis said, her and Willow entering the apartment.

"This place is pretty cool. It looks like home." Willow mused, collapsing on to the couch.

"So what's to eat? I'm _starving_!" Willow asked, rubbing her stomach.

"There's food in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever you'd like." Artemis said, going into her bedroom.

"_Yay_!" Willow gushed, running into the kitchen.

When Artemis came back to the kitchen, Willow was eating a ham.

_An entire, fucking ham._

"Damn. You are like Wally." Artemis cried.

"I'll take that as a complement." Willow smirked, finishing off the ham.

"So, what's male me like?" Willow asked.

"_A pain in my ass. Sweet and lovable, but a pain in my ass_." Artemis explained.

"Cool. What does Wally look like?" Willow wondered.

"Here's a photo of us at the beach. I think this was the Teams one year anniversary." Artemis said, showing Willow a photo of her and Wally that was resting on the desk.

It had Wally standing on the beach in his swim trunks, giving Artemis a piggy back ride. She had her head resting on his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Not bad." Willow said, handing Artemis the photo back.

"Got any pics of you and Apollo?" The archer asked.

"Yeah. It's actually our version of that photo." She said, opening the compartment of her glove, the one where both her and Wally usually stored food in.

"Guy me is pretty _hot_." Artemis smirked. "Why do you keep it in your glove?" She asked.

"Because its the one photo of me and him that _doesn't suck_! I don't want anything to happen to it." Willow informed her, clutching the photo to her chest.

"_You love him_." Artemis commented.

"_Duh_!" Willow scoffed.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, how terrifying is female me, during a certain time of the month?" Apollo asked curiously.

"_Uh_, I'd rather deal with her Dad for a week then deal with that. I accidentally made the mistake of telling her that her cramps couldn't be that bad. Now, every time she has them, she hits me in the gut with a pot until I'm in the same amount of pain." Wally groaned.

"Will's the same way." Apollo sighed.

"Quick question, which one of your parents is in a wheelchair?" Wally asked.

"_Dad_. My _Mom_ is _still a psychotic evil bitch_." Apollo huffed.

"_Evil older brother_?"

"_Evil older brother_." Apollo nodded.

"When can I meet the families?" Wally asked.

"What are you, _high_!?" Apollo yelped.

* * *

_**Well! That's chapter 2, sorry its so short! :-/**_

_**Everyone's Genderbent has a opposite name EXCEPT for Cheshire and Wonder Woman. I'm not liking "Wonderman" to much...**_

_**Black Canary- Black Hawk**_

_**Miss Martian- Mr. Martian**_

_**Martian Manhunter- J'oann**_

_**Beast Boy- Genesis or Gabriella (you guys pick which one you like more)**_

_**Batman- Brie**_

_**Superman- Claire**_

_**Sportsmaster- Sportsmaster**_

_**Tigress- Huntsman (idk why I chose this one)**_

_**So yeah. If I forgot anyone from the pervious chapter's list, LEMME KNOW ASAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_You know what!? Fuck this shit! Wonder Woman isn't going to be in this story! _**

**_Cassie, yes. _**

**_Diana, no!_**

* * *

Artemis woke up the next morning, to find Willow sitting on the couch, staring at the photo of her and Apollo, with tears in her eyes.

Artemis took out her cell phone and texted Dick.

-_She misses Apollo :(_

-_Wally probably misses you too._

-_Think Apollo misses her?_

-_Do you miss Wally?_

-_Of course I miss him!_

-_Then Apollo misses Willow._

Artemis sighed, closing her phone. "Willow? You okay?" Artemis asked her, walking up to the crying speedster.

"_Y-yeah_. I just wanna go home, s'all." She sniffled, wiping away her tears.

"I know you miss him. I miss Wally, and I'm fairly certain they miss us too." Artemis sighed, putting her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"It's _ironic_, really. I was so worried that _I_ was going to lose _him_, and _he_ ends up losing _me_." Willow scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Artemis huffed.

"Can I meet the rest of the Team?" Willow asked.

* * *

"_Uh_, why does Wally have _boobs_?"

"_**GARFIELD**_!" M'gann yelped.

"What?" Garfield cried, causing Willow to snigger. "I'm not used to you guys being the opposite genders." Willow smiled.

"Seriously?" Jaime asked.

"Yup. Where I'm from, everyone's the opposite gender. I'm Willow, by the way."

"Female Wally West. Cool." Zatanna said, smirking.

"So wait- even _Superboy's_ a girl?" Tim asked.

"_Huh_?" Conner asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yep! Supey's a girl where I'm from. A girl with two watermelons shoved under her shirt! I'm being serious; I'm still trying to figure out how Colleen's back doesn't hurt!" Willow cried.

Dick fell out of his seat, laughing his ass off.

Conner's face turned red. "Female me is named _Colleen_?" He questioned.

"Uh huh! Me and Dixie suggested _Connie_, but she said she'd rather eat shit. So Colleen it is." Willow shrugged.

"In fact! _Apollo, Dixie, Colleen, Mark, Jamie, Beth, Tammy, Carson, and Genesis." _Willow said, pointing to_ Artemis, Dick, Conner, M'gann, Jaime, Bart, Tim, Cassie_, and _Gar_.

"Female me is named Beth!?" Bart yelped. "**_SO. NOT. CRASH_**!"

* * *

"Dude. That's _disgusting_! I love Willow to death, but that is the one thing I'll never miss about her!" Apollo gagged, watching Wally stuff several forkfuls of scrambled eggs into his mouth at once.

"What? I'm _hungry_." Wally said, shrugging, food still in his mouth.

"Hey, tell me the names of the team members." Wally requested.

"Hero names or real names?"

"Real names. Actually, I'll say their hero names, you say their first names. Okay?"

"Got it." Apollo nodded.

"Superboy."

"It's Super_girl_ here. And Colleen."

"Miss Martian."

"Mr. Martian. Mark."

"Mr. Martian?" Wally asked.

"It was either that or Manhunter Jr." Apollo explained.

"Beast Boy."

"Changeling. Genesis."

"Robin."

"Second or third?"

"Both."

"Jenna and Tammy."

"Wonder Girl."

"Wonder Boy. Carson."

"Blue Beetle."

"Jamie."

"Impulse."

"Beth."

"Red Arrow and Arsenal."

"Rae and Rae."

"I think that's everyone." Wally said, getting up and putting his empty plate in the sink.

"Hey! You've got beer? _Lucky_! Arty _never_ let's me drink! Can I have one?" Wally asked, opening the fridge.

"... _Sure_. Hand me one." Apollo said, sitting down on the couch.

Wally handed Apollo a beer and sat down on the couch, his feet propping up on the coffee table.

"We have to drink all of this before you go home; _Will doesn't like alcohol in the house, either_. That's the _only_ good thing about her being gone: I can do whatever I want." Apollo grinned.

"Sweet. What do you think her and Artemis are doing?" Wally asked.

"I dunno. Will's probably meeting your Team." Apollo shrugged.

"What do _you_ think they're doing?" He asked Wally.

Wally just simply smirked at Artemis's counterpart.

"_Hot lesbian sex_?"

"_Hot lesbian sex_."

* * *

"I think I might get a hair cut while I'm here." Willow said, looking at her shoulder length hair in the bathroom mirror later that night.

"_To surprise Apollo_?" Artemis asked, brushing her teeth and spitting into the toilet.

"Yeah. This is the shortest he's ever seen my hair. It's getting to hard to take care of it, though. Plus, I kind of want a change." Willow grinned.

"I could ask Zatanna if she'd cute your hair for you. Best part? If she fucks up, she can just use her magic to fix it." Artemis smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" Willow gushed, hugging Artemis.

"You're welcome. I'll call her in an hour." Artemis told her.

"You're the best! No wonder Wally loves you!" Willow smiled.

* * *

"So, any plans on asking Willow to marry you?" Wally asked.

"I've thought about it. Actually, I've thought about it more in the last five months then I have in the past five years." Apollo sighed, doing the dishes.

"What about you? Planning on asking Artemis?"

"Yeah. I bought a ring about a month ago. I'm praying to God she _doesn't_ find it while I'm here." He huffed.

"Really? I was thinking about buying a ring, but then Will disappeared, and I thought, _what's the point now_?" Apollo shrugged.

"But now that I know she's _alive_, I've been thinking about buying one while you're here." Apollo smiled.

"Want my help picking one out?" Wally asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind. Hopefully I'll be able to borrow some money from Olivia." Apollo prayed.

"Who?"

"Green Arrow."

* * *

"_Apollo Liam Crock_. May I ask why you want to borrow_ $2,000_ from me?" Olivia demanded, her arms crossed.

"I want to buy something for Willow before she gets back." Apollo said sleeplessly.

"And what on God's green Earth could possible cost two grand?" The female Green Arrow yelped.

"A _ring_." Apollo blushed.

Olivia gasped, a smile forming on her face. _Her protégé wanted to propose_!

"Oh honey!" She gasped, kissing Apollo on the forehead like a Mother kisses her child.

"I'll have the money for you by tomorrow." Olivia cooed.

"Thanks Liv. Hopefully I can find a ring for Will that she'll love before she gets back." Apollo said.

"You'll do fine." She reassured him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_BlackCat62- I thought of putting him on the show, but since he never got a ton of character development, I'm afraid I won't do him any justice._**

**_Quillcox- I'm sorry I'm confusing you, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)_**

**_Sirens in the water- Haha! I plan to post two links either at the end of this chapter or next chapter, one being for the ring Wally got Artemis, and the other being the ring Apollo got Willow._**

**_RockyLover- Exactly. Arty has Ollie wrapped around her finger._**

**_Nyx811- I do too. I decided to try something new :)_**

* * *

"So, how short do you want it to be?" Zatanna asked Willow. The speedster was sitting on a barstool in front of the bathroom mirror. Zatanna was behind her, a comb and a pair of salon scissors in her hands.

"Just below my ears, please."

"Layers?"

"Sure." Zatanna smiled at the speedster, giving her a nodd. "I'll let you know when I finished, okay?"

"Got it. Artemis! You better have a shit ton of food waiting when this is over!" Willow hollered.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Artemis groaned from the kitchen.

And with that, Zatanna began cutting.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Zatanna asked. Willow ruffled her now shorter hair with her fingers, a smile on her face as she stared into the mirror.

"I love it. Thank you!" Willow gushed, standing up and wrapping her arms around the magician.

Zatanna laughed. "You're welcome."

"I am _starving_!" Willow gasped, running out of the kitchen.

She sat at the table and began digging into the pancakes Artemis had made.

"You're hair looks great Willow." Artemis smiled. "Thanks." Willow said, between bites.

"Think Apollo will like it?" Zatanna asked, entering the dinning room. Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't have much of a choice." She said, nonchalantly.

"Girls? Wanna know what I've always wanted to do...?" Zatanna asked with a smirk.

* * *

"_Holy shit_!" Artemis gasped, clenching her seat with her fist.

There were two things she couldn't figure out; _why Zatanna suggested that they all get waked, and why her and Willow agreed to do it._

It took her a few minutes to get used to it. Zatanna was still trying to get used to the feeling, and Willow wasn't experiencing _any_ pain or discomfort.

"How does this not hurt you?" Zatanna gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at a smug Willow.

"_Apollo likes it rough_." She smirked, folding her arms behind the back of her neck, and closing her eyes.

"_Rough_?" Artemis questioned.

"**Not** _tie-me-to-the-bed-and-rape-me rough_. Just, you know, rough." Willow shrugged.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Zatanna asked.

"Third time. Both for Apollo's birthdays. The first one was for his eighteenth, and then his twenty-first. You should've seen the look on his face." Willow smiled.

"I got Wally into that shit." Artemis smirked.

"How?" Willow asked.

"I got bored and I wanted to try something. So I got Wally super drunk- _which it takes a lot of alcohol to get him to pass out, by the way_- and I shaved him." She said.

"You did!?" Zatanna yelped, as Willow burst out laughing.

"Yes. I did! And it took him three days to notice, too! And after he got over his pouting phase, we started having sex again, and oh dear fucking God was it good!" Artemis groaned, her face red as she started laughing.

"So now he's bald." She giggled.

"Bald? Down there?" Zatanna gasped.

"Yep. Like a newborn baby." Artemis grinned.

"_Damn_. Maybe I should do that with Apollo sometime after I get back." Willow said.

* * *

After the girls were done, and had gotten dressed, a thought appeared in Zatanna's head.

"_Ekam eht gnixaw etanimrep_." She smirked.

"Zee? What did you do?" Artemis asked.

"I made the waxing perminate." She smiled.

Willow and Artemis's eyes went wide. "_So we won't ever have to... You know_...?"

"Never again."

"I could kiss you right now." Artemis gasped.

"Apollo's gonna have a perminate boner once he finds out." Willow muttered, her cheeks turning red.

* * *

"_Why is it so **motherfucking** hard to find a **motherfucking** ring for my **motherfucking** girlfriend_!?" Apollo snapped, as he and Wally left their third jewelry store.

"If it makes you feel any better, it took me six months before I found a ring for Arty." Wally said.

"I might not have six months! Will could come back _tomorrow_ for all I know!" Apollo groaned.

"This is a sign. This is a sign that me and Will were _never_ meant to get married. Damn my superstitious Dad." Apollo sighed.

"Are you kidding me? How much do you have to spend on a ring?" Wally asked.

"$_2,500_." Apollo answered.

"I thought GA only gave you _$2,000_?"

"I had _$500_ saved up."

"Oh. Now come on, you're going online shopping." Wally said, dragging him out of the mall and back to their car.

"Online ring shopping?" Apollo questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah. How do you think I managed to find Arty's ring?" Wally grinned.

* * *

"Still no luck, dude." Apollo sighed.

"There's not one ring you think Willow would like on that entire website?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea what Willow even likes when it comes to rings. The only ring I've ever seen her wear is her class ring!" He groaned.

"Lemme look." Wally sighed, taking Apollo's lap.

"This one." Wally said, handing him the computer back five minutes later.

"Why this one?" Apollo asked.

"If I was a girl, this is the one I'd want." Wally shrugged.

* * *

**_Willow's ring;_**

**_ en/kaystore/engagement-wedding/diamond-engagement-ring-3-4-ct-tw-round-cut-14k-white-gold-990615306-1/100006/100006.100007.100010_**

**_Artemis's ring;_**

**_ en/jaredstore/engagement-wedding/14k-white-gold-3-4-carat-marquise-diamond-solitaire/100222/100222.100223.100226_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sirens in the water- My ring was my husband's great-grandma's, so there isn't a link for it._**

**_Artemis Delos- I do! :)_**

* * *

Willow had been there for a month, and she had a feeling that something was _wrong_ with her.

What was wrong, she didn't know. But she felt like crap, and Artemis did too.

"God I fucking hate being sick!" Artemis groaned, curled up on the couch.

"I'm _confused_; I'm _never_ sick!" Willow huffed, sitting down on the floor between the couch and coffee table.

"What are your symptoms?" Artemis asked her.

"Nausea, vomiting, cramps, headaches, and I'm also... _Oh God no_!" Willow gasped, jumping up and running out of the apartment.

"Willow! Where are you going?" Artemis hollered.

"_At least shut the door_!"

* * *

When Willow came back, she tossed a bag in Artemis's direction and ran to the bathroom.

Groaning, the archer sat up, and reached inside the bag. Her eyes widened as she took out it's contents.

_A box of pregnancy tests._

Artemis let out a gasp, as she heard Willow flush the toilet.

The speedster came into the living room, the test in her hands as she tapped it against her wrist.

"Go take it." She ordered, motioning to Artemis's test.

"But I'm _not_-" Willow gave her a look, silently saying that she may very well be pregnant.

"Okay. I'll take it. I'll go and take the test." She sighed, grabbing the box and going to the bathroom.

* * *

The two girls sat at the kitchen table, their tests laying face down in front of them.

They were too scared to read them.

"Okay! We know the tests are going to say the exact same thing! They'll either both be _positive_ or both be _negative_." Willow pointed out.

"Only one way to find out..." Artemis sighed, as she flipped over both tests.

Both tests had a very bright, very bold, pink **** signs.

"Great. How are we going to tell Wally and Apollo?" Artemis groaned.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Willow said, patting Artemis's shoulder.

* * *

"You two, are in fact, pregnant. Both of you are measuring at five weeks and two days gestation." Dinah explained.

"How? I've only been here for four weeks!" Willow cried.

"There was about a week between Wally disappearing and you showing up here." Artemis informed her.

"_Oh_..."

"Would either of you two like an ultra sound?" Dinah asked.

"_Sure_."

"_No thank you_."

The two blondes stared oddly at Willow, as she got up, grabbed her drink, and walked out of the room without saying another word.

* * *

"Why didn't you want to have an ultra sound?" Artemis asked her, later that night at dinner.

Willow shrugged, her eyes on her plate.

"_Willow Rebecca West_..." Artemis said sternly.

"This is my _third_ pregnancy." Willow said suddenly, looking up at the female version of her boyfriend.

"_The first two were miscarriages. Both times I had the miscarriage ten days after my first ultrasound. I miscarried at six weeks and four days, and then eight weeks and two days. I've never even made it to nine weeks, much less got a bump or felt it move and kick. So I'm not going to get an ultrasound, and I'm not telling Apollo about this baby, either. Because that way, it'll hurt less emotionally when I lose this baby, like I know that I'm going to_." Willow explained quietly, before standing up.

"I'll eat the rest later..." She mumbled, before leaving the dinning room.

She stopped halfway out, and turned to Artemis.

"_And just because I'm going to lose this baby, doesn't mean you're going to lose yours, too_."

* * *

"Will's ring came in! **_Whoo hoo_**!" Apollo beamed, opening up the package that had just came in the mail.

"Good for you. Is it what you ordered?"

"Yep. Its _perfect_! They got the size right, too. God, I really hope she likes it." Apollo sighed, stuffing the box in the desk drawer.

"I hope Arty likes her ring, too." Wally said.

"I'm sure she will."

"How are Zachary and Dr. Fate doing on getting me and Willow back home?" Wally asked.

"Not good. Zach said it could take another six months- _at least_!- before they figure out how to open a portal between this dimension and yours." Apollo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you kidding me?! Six more months!?" Wally yelped, pulling his hair in frustration.

"That's what they said." Apollo huffed.

"Damnit! I want to go home!" Wally hollered.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Artemis asked Willow, two weeks later.

"_I'm still pregnant_, if that's what you're asking." She sighed, before eating an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter.

Artemis frowned, not meaning to offend the female speedster in any way possible.

"Any chance of me getting home anytime soon?" Willow asked between bites.

"_No_. Zee said it won't be for about six months. Her and Dr. Fate are having trouble creating a stable portal between dimensions." Artemis sighed.

"Define _stable_?"

"They need to create a portal strong enough that will allow you and Nightwing to go in, find Wally, and for him and Dick to go back through the portal without closing. All of the portals that they've created have only lasted about sixty seconds, at the most." The archer explained.

"Damn. That sucks." Willow cursed.

"Tell me about it." Artemis sighed.

* * *

**_I always figured Willow & Apollo would have trouble with the whole "becoming a family" thing, so that's why I had her have two previous miscarriages._**

**_I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy, too many things to do. _**

**_I'm also sorry if I upset anyone with Willow's two miscarriages. _**

**_If you guys want me to, I'll explain them more in later chapters._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Anonymous- Yes, the plot has thickened. And I agree, the pregnancies and the marriage proposals do make both Artemis & Willow and Wally & Apollo desperate to be with their significant others again._**

**_Liveyourlifedanceing- I already have how Apollo & Wally are gonna find out about their first born picked out :)_**

**_Spitfire1017- Thanks! :)_**

**_Thebestoftherest- Names and Genders have already been picked out._**

**_Sirens in the water- X)_**

**_Hybrid301- Got it! It might not happen this chapter, but it'll happen._**

**_Kamil the Awesome- I have never personally had a miscarriage (I've had an ectopic pregnancy, which I guess could count, but I don't count it, since I didn't even know) but most of the women on my Paternal Grandma's side of the family have had miscarriages. My Aunts say that I'm very lucky that I had two successful pregnancies and only one "miscarriage"._**

**_Stronger123- I know. Me too :(_**

* * *

Before Willow and Artemis even knew it, they were both in their twelfth week of their pregnancies.

"The clothes I got are too small." Willow mumbled, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"We'll go clothes shopping later today." Artemis said, cooking up some lunch.

"That food smells really good. What is it?" Willow asked, a small smile on her face.

"It's _Bánh canh_. It's a Vietnamese dish." Artemis grinned.

"Oh God! I love that stuff! Apollo cooks it all the time!" Willow beamed.

Artemis laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it." She mused.

"I haven't had that stuff in weeks!"

Artemis smiled, one hand on her stomach. She and Wally were having a baby. In just six months, there would be a tiny newborn in their arms.

Artemis was both _nervous_ and _excited_.

Her and Wally had talked about having kids a few years ago, during their senior year of high school, when Artemis had a pregnancy scare that lasted about a week.

_'What do you want to name it?' He had asked her, as they laid on the roof of his house._

_'For a boy or for a girl?' Artemis had asked._

_'Both.'_

_'Okay... I like Kaiden for a boy, and Sophia for a girl.' She mused. 'What about you?' Artemis asked._

_'Micheal for a boy, Iris for a girl.'_

_'Kaiden Micheal West and Iris Sophia West.' _

_Wally rolled over on his side, his arm slung over her abdomen. 'This might actually happen. Do you think we're ready for this, babe?' He asked her._

_'Only one way to find out.' She mumbled, kissing him on the lips._

The two of them had been a little _sad_ when her period came two days later, but they were also _relieved_, because a week after her period came, they got their Standford acceptance letters in the mail.

"So any names picked out?" Artemis asked Willow.

"What? _No_!" Willow laughed.

"You and Apollo never discussed it? Me and Wally did! _Kaiden_ for a boy and _Iris_ for a girl." Artemis mused.

"Apollo mentioned a few years ago that if he ever had a daughter, he would want to name her _Isabelle_. But other then that, we never talked about baby names." Willow explained.

"Maybe you should talk to Dinah...? About why you don't want an ultrasound..." Artemis suggested.

"Artemis!" She groaned.

"What? It might make you feel better if you talk to someone!" Artemis cried.

"Fine..." Willow grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest an huffing.

* * *

"Willow, Artemis told me that you told her why you don't want an ultrasound. But she didn't tell me what you said." Dinah said, as her and Willow sat opposite each other in the big green chairs.

"I had two other pregnancies. Both ended in miscarriages." She said.

"Care to tell me what caused the miscarriages?" Dinah asked.

Willow shrugged. "Aunt Bethany and Daniel- _that's you, by the way_- believe they could've either been just a _these-things-just-happen_ deal, or my powers caused the miscarriages."

"What were you doing when you miscarried?"

"_First time, which I miscarried at six weeks & four days, I was studying for a one my final exams during my freshman year of college. Apollo was on a mission, so I was by myself. I decided to take a nap, and when I woke up, the couch and my pants were soaked in blood. I called my Aunt, and she took me to the hospital where the miscarriage was confirmed_."

"_My second miscarriage was a little more then a year later. That one was at eight weeks and two days. I was in the shower, and then I got out. In the bathroom in me and Apollo's apartment, there are five steps between the edge of the tub and the door. I managed to get wrap the towel around me and get three steps before I started cramping, and blood started flowing down my thighs_." Willow told her.

"_I made this, sobbing noise, loud enough for Apollo to hear me from the kitchen. He came into the bathroom, saw the blood, and wrapped his arms around me_."

Dinah looked, almost appalled that Willow could detail her miscarriages so well.

"I guess they wouldn't have been so hurtful if they hadn't been planned." Willow shrugged.

"You and Apollo _planned_ your pregnancies?" Dinah asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. About a week after we graduate, we got... _I dunno_... _Baby fever, I guess_. We got to talking, and we decided to try and conceive." Willow informed her.

"How long did it take?"

"A little more then five months the first time. Then we stopped for four months, then it took six more months the second time. Our kids would be two and three if they had survived." She frowned.

"_Apollo's still convinced they would've been girls. One would've been an archer with dark red hair, the other a speedster with bright blonde hair_." Willow sniffled, looking at her feet, trying not to stare at her growing stomach.

* * *

"_I wanna go **hoooommmmeeeee**_!" Wally groaned, flopping down on to the couch.

"I want you to go home too! There only so much of a male Willow I can take at one time without wanting to snap." Apollo groaned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh shut up!" Wally snapped.

"If you were back home, what would you be doing?" Apollo asked.

"Same thing as you! I'd be getting laid! Instead of arguing with a male version of the love of my life!" He groaned.

* * *

**_Two chapters in one day. Be proud of me! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Holy fucking shit this story already has 60+ reviews. It's eight days old! With six chapters!_**

**_That's 10 reviews per chapter! 7.5 reviews per day!_**

**_Hot DAMN!_**

**_Hyper-Blossom Z- I guarantee nothing._**

**_Oaktavor- Thank you._**

**_BlackCat62- I don't know. Probably not. I haven't decided._**

**_Sirens in the water- It's okay. It was seven years ago. I came home from class (I was in college) and I keeled over in the kitchen. David drove me to the nearest hospital, and we learned several hours that I had an eptopic pregnancy. No biggy. 3 1/2 years later I have birth to our daughter._**

**_Liveyourlifedanceing- Don't worry; I will!_**

**_RockyLover- Yes ma'am! ;)_**

**_River WolfGirl- I'm glad you feel that way! :)_**

**_Spitfire1017- Yes. Yes it is._**

* * *

"Artemis! It's _kicking_!" Willow gasped, her hands on her stomach.

"Really? Let me feel!" Artemis cried, placing her hand on Willow's belly.

Willow was right; her and Apollo's baby was moving. Artemis could feel the little thumps against her stomach.

"Has your baby moved at all?" Willow asked her. "I've felt flutters, but nothing too serious." Artemis said.

"I hope you get to feel your baby kick, Artemis." Willow whispered.

Willow felt, _ashamed_. She had been waiting for her baby to _die_ on her, and she had been the first to feel it kick.

While Artemis wanted nothing more then to have a baby with Wally, yet with the exception of the heartbeat she had gotten to listen to yesterday, had gotten no sign that her baby was even alive.

Willow felt guilty and ashamed.

"Me too." Artemis sighed.

* * *

"I'm bored." Apollo moaned, as he and Wally watched the football game on t.v.

"Me too." Wally groaned, eating some chicken wings.

"How bored do you think Willow and Artemis are?" Apollo asked, chugging half of his soda.

"They're probably doing girly things; like shopping with Zatanna and M'gann." He scoffed.

"I miss Willow." Apollo pouted.

"I know. I miss Artemis, too." Wally huffed.

* * *

"C'mon girls- we're going baby shopping." Zatanna grinned, as her, M'gann, Barbara, and Raquel dragged Artemis and Willow out of the house.

"Why? We're only twenty-four weeks." Willow pointed out.

"Exactly! Sixteen more weeks until they come out!" M'gann cried.

"Willow, due to the fact that you don't necessarily live here, we're only going to buy some clothes, diapers, wipes, a some blankets, a car seat, and a bassinet for your baby." Zatanna explained.

"Got it." Willow shrugged, as they all got into Raquel's car.

The girls drove to _Babies-R-Us_, with a reluctant Willow with them.

She didn't want to shop. She didn't want to hear her baby's heart or see it on the ultra sound.

She was still waiting on the inevitable miscarriage to happen.

"So do either of you know what you're having?" Raquel asked.

"Nope." Both of the pregnant women answered.

"Okay... We'll just buy both boy and girl clothes." Zatanna said, dragging them to the clothes section.

"Awe! Look at this!" M'gann gasped, a smile on her face.

Artemis and Willow waddled over to her, wanting to see what made her so excited.

They were outfits, designed to look like the costumes of the League members.

_Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern_- **_everyone_**!

Without a word being said between either of them, Artemis grabbed a Flash outfit in a newborn size, and Willow did the same thing with a Green Arrow one.

By the time they were done, they had spent over_ $900_ in baby items.

They got a crib, swing, car seat, changing table, mattress, sheets, bumpers, blankets, pacifiers, clothes, diapers, wipes, and a diaper bag for Artemis.

For Willow, they got a baby sling, pack-n-play, clothes, blankets, diapers, wipes, a diaper bag, and pacifiers.

"Dick is going to kill us." Babs sighed, as they loaded everything that wasn't furniture into the trunk.

"He'll get over it." Artemis smirked.

* * *

By the time the girls hit 30 weeks, not only they were huge, but the apartment had been completely baby proofed.

The crib, changing table, swing, and pack-n-play were all set up. The clothes were put away.

Now all they had to do, was wait.

"Any boy names picked out?" Artemis asked her.

"No, but I picked out a middle name for _Isabelle_." Willow smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Artemis asked.

"_Rose_."

"_Isabelle Rose Crock_? That's an adorable name." Artemis smiled, patting Willow's shoulder.

"Thanks. So what do you think it's going to be?" Willow asked.

"A _girl_. You?"

"_Boy_. I need to think of something to name it before I pop." She sighed.

"Willow, you're going to be a great mom."

* * *

**_You all need to give me some ideas for the guys. Unless you don't mind them going "I'm bored." "Me too." "I miss ..." "I miss ..., too."_**


End file.
